I Believe in you
by yfit
Summary: Songfic for how Annabeth may be feeling through The lost hero. Set right after the book. Hope you enjoy it xo DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series at all    that genius goes to Rick Riordan


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I was just listening to the song 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence and thought of Annabeth and the thoughts when she might have had when she wasn't her usual strong self when thinking about Percy through The Hero's of Olympus: The Lost Hero. **_

_**This is set just after this book, hope you like it! **_

_**xo Yfit **_

I sat on my bed placing my hand over my mouth to keep frustration, disappointment, loss and – I'll admit it - fear from coming out. It had been over three months of searching! And nothing... until we found Jason all things indicating to Percy is not only gone but won't remember a thing of his past...

**You don't remember me but i remember you  
>I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you<br>But who can decide what they dream?  
>And dream i do... <strong>

Hearing the other campers eat and laugh I don't feel I can go there, to see happy smiling faces, only to contrast my own. I tucked my knees under my chin and looked to the full moon and feared to fall asleep.

I don't have night mares but dream of the sweet memories. They haunt me. I fear I'll never get him back never accomplish my hopes and dreams that had now revolved around him.

I sighed. "Percy," I breathed out.

Everything had been perfect. And I know he didn't leave on purpose he told me he'd see me tomorrow just the night before he disappeared... Ugh! I stopped the urge to scream out loud. Why would Hera do this to me? Hasn't she done enough? Does she have to take everything that means something to me?

People talk. I know they do. They claim I'm not myself... But who could they possibly expect me to be? Percy is gone! Missing and if Jason's to be believed; Percy is completely brain-washed! They tell stories of the Roman Camp and they say Percy's lucky if he doesn't remember. They would have killed him by now if he does.

I don't know which is worse but one thing is for sure, I believe in him – in us – and always will. They may say I'm different and unstable, that's its a little extreme to put life on hold for him as if I can't breath without him, that he's completely taken over me... that could be true... I don't care what they say. I'm going to find Percy if it's the last thing I do.

**I believe in you  
>I'll give up everything just to find you<br>I have to be with you to live to breathe  
>You're taking over me<strong>

Finding Percy is my quest. I know that and would do anything to get him back but what rips me up inside is that he's forgotten everything. Who he is and what we have – I refuse to say had! I may be out of it and not myself. But Percy would've understood. He saw me struggle when I thought he liked Rachel but when we touched... when I kissed his cheek... when I kissed him on his birthday... and when he continued it under water... I knew he loved me. This is the thought that keeps me going... Just believe... Just to find him.

**Have you forgotten all i know  
>And all we had?<br>You saw me mourning my love for you  
>And touched my hand<br>I knew you loved me then **

**I believe in you  
>I'll give up everything just to find you<br>I have to be with you to live to breathe  
>You're taking over me <strong>

"Annabeth?" Piper stuck her head around my cabin door. I felt a mangled smile attempt my face but it felt wrong and out of place.

"Oh, Annabeth." She knelt on my bed and reached to wipe a tear that I hadn't realised had fallen. "We'll find him."

A small smile came a little more naturally. Piper was possibly the only person at camp who could understand somewhat. She loved Jason and thought they were both in love only to realise that he didn't even know her. I was usually the type to look after myself but I found I could trust her.

"Come on." Piper stood up and pulled my hands. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

We walked to the mirror and I peeped at it to look at the mess I had become. My wishful thinking came to life as I looked deep into the mirror to see Percy's face. Smirking and asking for the 5th time at least why I bothered to change a thing about me. An old choked laughter came from the back of my throat and Piper gave me a confused get amused look.

"If only he could see me now," I shook my head and buried my chin into the hollow of my neck.

I couldn't understand it sometimes, it wasn't like me to want to give up... but it was sometimes just all too much. Too many things to deal with, all threatening to consume me into non-existence and take over me.

**I look in the mirror and see your face  
>If i look deep enough<br>So many things inside that are just like you,**

**Are taking over**

"You're not the type to give up, Annabeth." Piper said gently repeating my previous thoughts. "Thing's will work out. Love always does," she finished as she swept my hair behind my shoulder's.

I wanted to point out the love stories that didn't end with a happily ever after but she cut me off with her sweet, melodic voice. "Just let the belief you have in him and you take over you."

She walked out, leaving me pondering into the mirror and I realised she was right.

**I believe in you  
>I'll give up everything just to find you<br>I have to be with you to live to breathe  
>You're taking over me<br>**

I will find him and everything will be fine. Everything. Just let the belief take over.

**Taking over me  
>Your Taking Over Me<br>Taking over me  
>Taking over me <strong>


End file.
